Have a Little Faith
by Ichigo-raven
Summary: Tru and Jack both share the same calling and they think they do what fate wants. But what does it really want? What happens when they encounter fate itself? Looks like they'll need to have a little faith
1. Truth

**A note from author:** I'm not really sure why i decieded to make a tru calling fanfic. I've liked the show since it first aired and i have both seasons on dvd. Just one random day i woke up and said "You know what... i feel like writing a tru calling fanfic." Seriously! I'm not even kidding! Well... I thought for a while and came up with this. Oh, and you probably have to know the basic storyline of Tru calling to understand what's going on but I tried to write it where anyone would be able to understand... i don't think i did too good of a job.  
**Disclaimer: I don't own tru calling.** there... all done.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Truth**

Tru awoke in the morning thinking about her life. She has an ability that no one else has. A calling that comes from the dead. A dead person asks for her help and Tru's day rewinds and she keeps that person from dying. She's been working at the morgue and recently, a guy named Jack Harper has started working there with her. Tru found out that he could relive days too after she talked to him about a letter he got from a mental institute. Tru was more than excited to find out that he also shared the same gift.

Unfortunetly, the concept of yin and yang never ceases and Jack so happened to be the exact opposite of Tru. Now, they've both been fighting for what they think fate wants, but there's only one person who knows fate.

Tru went to work and saw Luke, her ex boyfriend, walking down the same hall that they've seen one another many times before.

"Looks like we just keep bumping into each other again and again." Tru said.

"Yeah I wonder why that is."

"Maybe one day we'll find out."

There was a small silence after that.

"Well, I have to get going." Luke said.

"Right. I'll see you later then." Tru and Luke parted ways. She went to her boss, and helpful partner that knows Tru's secret, office.

"Hey Davis. Any new bodies?"

"No and let's hope it stays that way." He said. "Any luck finding Jack?"

"Nothing. Harrison's been trying to find out a lot but he hasn't been able to get even the slightest bit of information."

"Maybe something will turn up soon."

A girl, that was about the same age as Tru, walked in.

"I'm sorry but I'm looking for Jack. I thought he worked here."

Tru and Davis looked at each other. Davis responded. "Well, he uh, he used to but he quit."

"He did?" The girl sounded very surprised. "What a shame. Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Faith. Jack is my ex and I just wanted to give some of his stuff back."

"Your boyfriend? Wow. He never mentioned you." Tru said.

"I'm not surprised. We were only going out for a couple weeks. It didn't work out but no worries."

"I'm Tru." Tru shook hands and when she did, she noticed that Faith's eyes became dark for a couple seconds.

"Right… Nice to finally meet you. Jack's mentioned you."

"Has he…"

"Yes. And you are?" She looked at Davis.

"Sorry, I'm Davis." He shook hands with her and her eyes became a light blue color which was strange because her eyes are brown. When she released, her eyes turned back to normal. "Of course, you're him. Well, I better be on my way. I still have to check a few more places." The girl left the morgue.

"Did you see that?" Tru asked.

"See what?"

"Her eyes. When she shook your hand and mine."

"What about them?"

"They changed color."

"Are you sure? I was looking right at them and they stayed the same."

"That's strange."

"Oh, looks like we have another guest."

A body was brought into standards. Tru and Davis went in. Tru found out all the information she could about this girl named, Jennifer Morgan. She had died in a drowning accident. The phone rang and Davis went to answer it. Tru looked at the body and observed it more. She turned to the victim's head and it quickly opened its eyes. "Help me." The dead girl said.

Tru was taken back and her day rewound. She woke up in her bed and it was that same day. "Here we go."

After going to the morgue to talk to Davis about the girl, she went to the diner around the block since she had time to spare. Jennifer apparently hadn't died until three thirty in the afternoon. It was twelve right now and Tru had nothing better to do than to eat brunch. When she looked at the clock, she realized that around this time, Faith had come into the morgue. Tru called Davis.

"Hey, did a girl come by the morgue?" Tru asked.

"No, just you. Why?"

"Well, yesterday, there was a girl named Faith that came by. She said she was Jack's ex."

"Well, Tru, you realize that today Jack's day also rewound so he probably got to her first."

"Your right." Tru glanced over to the door and Faith had come into the diner. "She's here. That's weird. Maybe she knows where Jack is."

"Well, call me if you find out."

"Thanks Davis." Tru hung up the phone. She went over to Faith. "Hey, are you Faith?" She acted surprised.

"That's me. And are you Tru?"

"I am. How'd you know?"

"How did you know me?" Faith smiled. "My ex told me about you."

"Your ex. That wouldn't happen to be Jack, would it?"

"It would. Tell me, Tru, do you enjoy your job?"

"Well I guess. There are late hours but if you're wondering, that's not the reason why Jack doesn't work there anymore."

"Actually, I wasn't talking about that job."

Tru gave a shocked look.

Faith smiled. "I meant the job where the dead ask for your help."


	2. Life or Death

**Yay! Chapter 2! Enjoy!****

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Life or Death?

Tru wasn't sure of what to say.

"I'm sorry but I don't--"

"Of course you know what I'm talking about. You do it and Jack does it. Of course you both are quite opposites."

"Let me guess, Jack told you."

"Oh no. Jack would never share that sort of information with me."

"Then how'd you know?"

"I figured it out. Simple as that. Just like how Davis figured it out."

"How do you know Davis?"

"Look, how about I get the chance to ask a few questions. Such as, aren't you suppose to be going around trying to save someone? Of course if you don't, our good buddy Jack will have all the fun."

Tru gave her a strange look. Faith merely smiled and Tru ran out of the diner.

"So, Tru. There you go again. This certainly is a truly exciting experience. Ha! A pun! How classic. I might as well go off to do my job."

Faith went to the docks in which she spotted Jack, who was spying on Jennifer Morgan. Faith went up to him.

"Hello, Jack."

"Ah, Faith, what are you doing here? I'm kinda busy right now, so if you don't mind…."

"Well, I believe you won't have to work as hard today."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I never told you about me. I've asked so many questions about you when we were going out, I guess that I never really mentioned one small thing."

"Oh, really? And what might that be?"

"Come closer. It's a secret."

Tru was on her way to the docks. It was almost three thirty. She needed to hurry and find Jennifer. When she spotted her on a boat, she immediately started running towards her. She saw that Jack was talking to her and she kept on running. From out of nowhere, Faith walked out and grabbed Tru by the arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Let her go Tru."

"Look, if you know what I do then you'll understand that this girl is about to die today. I need to save her."

"Not this time Tru. Sorry."

Jack left and the girl's boat had started by itself and Jennifer fell off. A rope caught her ankle and Jennifer was dragged by the boat and put underwater.

"No!" Tru tried running by Faith held her back.

"Not under my watch."

"Okay what the hell is your problem? I could've saved her and now because of you, she's dead."

"Yes. Because of me. However, even if I hadn't stopped you, she would've died anyways."

"What makes you so sure?"

"A little thing called fate."

"So, let me guess, you're on Jack's side right?"

"No. I'm on no side. I prefer the term neutral but that's just me since it's easier to accept the fact of a few things. Oh, look, here comes Jacky."

Jack walked up to the two girls.

"Hey, Tru. You're not looking too good there. Something bad happen? Lose a girl to a drowning incident. Don't worry about it. Happens all the time."

"Look, you just stay away from me." Tru said to Jack and then looked at Faith. "And I don't know who you are but I promise you that next time I won't let you do what you did." Tru walked off.

"She's always like that, isn't she?" Faith smiled as her and Jack watched her storm off.

"Yeah but can you blame her? I'm mean really. The girl's just too overwhelmed with life. I've told her to lay off but she just doesn't listen."

"She won't lay off. Trust me. She'll be just like her mother. Just as you're like her father. Didn't you ever take a science class? Something about Newton and different forces."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense but here's something that doesn't, where do you fit into the equation?"

"I'm the creator of the equation."

"I see. So why didn't you ever tell me about what you do. I mean it would've made things a lot simpler. We could still be going out."

"No we wouldn't. We would've never worked out no matter what. Now, if you don't mind, I have a stomach to fill with food."

"I'll be seeing you."

"Indeed you will. Now that I've found the both of you, surprisingly in the same area, I think you'll be seeing me a lot more."


	3. Neutrality

**I just want to thank Millenim-Ring(i think that's the right name) For reading and reviewing my story so far. Thanks **XD  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Neutrality **

In the next week or so, Tru was at work again when a man named Steven Hillson was shot in an alleyway around six at night. When he asked for help and the day started over, Tru went along following the man to make sure he didn't get shot again. While she carefully stalked him, Jack secretly stalked her and followed Tru all day.

When it was almost six thirty and the man was close to his point of when he was killed, Jack encountered Tru.

"Look, Tru, I'll make you a deal. You don't save this man and won't do you any harm. Cause you know how I'm a nice guy and the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"Sweet, Jack, but nice try. You were lucky last time but I'll assure you that you won't win this time."

"Luck has nothing to do with it Tru." Faith came up behind both of them.

"Well, what a surprise. We're like the three amigos. We just keep running into each other don't we?" Jack said.

"I'm not your friend." Tru said to Jack. "Look, I won't let you stop me this time. I'm going to save that man today."

"Indeed you are. Oh my look who's right on schedule. Our killer." Faith said.

The killer was coming up behind the man.

Tru looked at Faith and Jack and then headed towards Steven and his killer. Jack pinned Tru against the wall.

"You see Tru, I really shouldn't have to resort to something like this."

"Let go of me!"

"Don't worry, I will."

Meanwhile, Faith had ran up to the killer and got his attention. When he looked at her, it gave Steven enough time to attack him and make the killer drop his gun. The killer ran off and Steven threw the gun in a nearby trashcan.

"Talk about close encounters. Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Lucky you were here. I would've been gone for sure."

"I wouldn't say so. Luck has nothing to do with it. Have a good rest of the night." Faith walked up to Tru and Jack. Jack had let Tru go and was unhappy and shocked at what had happened.

"I told you luck had nothing to do with it, Tru. It's a little thing called fate that both of your lives revolve around."

"Alright, why don't you tell me who the hell you are? First you kill a person and now you save one. What is with you? Who are you?" Tru asked.

"You mean, you haven't told her?" Jack smiled.

"No, I will though. Not today though. It'll be tomorrow in the afternoon. Until then, have a nice night." Faith walked off.

"She's something ain't she. I mean if she was just your average girl then maybe I could live with that."

"What makes her different?"

"I guess you'll find out tomorrow."

"I don't even know where she'll be or when I'll meet her."

"She knows what she's doing. Have a little faith Tru." Jack started walking off.

"Ha... cute." Tru got out her phone and called Davis. "Davis, it's me. We need to talk."


End file.
